notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Stories/Spies Around the World
Prologue: Another Adventure! (Finally) Shy Guy: HEY! Some Guy On The Street: You're not supposed to be in this story? Shy Guy: I don't care. Shy Guy throws Some Guy On The Street down a tree. Chill: Um, hello? I'd like to get some screen time, here! Shy Guy: Sorry... :( Chill is in his igloo. He sits on his awesome couch and eats awesome chips awesomely dipped in awesome salsa that is sitting on awesome bowls on a super awesome table. He is watching TV amidst all the awesomeness. Shy Guy: This story is a twist! At the end of each chapter, we'll have a cutscene with LMGT and a Brookelas cutscene! BZZZZZZZZAP! The power goes out. Chill: GRAAAAAAAAAGH!!! Chill gets out his Nintendo DS. Fred is on it. Fred: HEY IT'S FRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Chill faints. He gets up a second later and the power comes back on. A car crashes through his window. Finn McMissile: Finn McMissile British Intelligence blah blah blah. Anywayz, there eez a new bad guy. But we have no idea who he is soooo... ^_^ Another car crashes into the wall, destroying Chill's fireplace. Chill: Why me? Holley Shiftwell: I'm Holley Shiftwell Finn's assistant-desk person blah blah blah. Lightning McQueen: Finally we have a Cars story! ...Aww nuts. Lightning McQueen is right under a car crusher. SMAAAAAAAASH! Orange: WHOA! Chill: What's with the cameos? :| Finn McMissile: Let's go stop... TEH MYSTERY VILLAIN! Also, we have an agent waiting at the Ski Village. LETZ GO!!! And so, Chill, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell set off to defeat this "mystery villain". Who is he? Do I eat tacos? Why am I asking dumb questions at the end of the chapter? Will this be in every chapter? Find out in Chapter 1 of (Not So) Elite Penguin Force...SPIES AROUND THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! LMGT Transmission Meanwhile, on a (Not So) Dumb Adventure, LMGT is in his awesome igloo. :) LMGT: Hey, teh Remixed Pizzatron song is playing. Maybe it's because it's FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!! Speakin' of food, I'm hungry. LMGT looks in the cabinet. LMGT: THERE ARE NO DONUTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LMGT nearly gets a game over because there aren't any donuts. LMGT: I guess I'll find some donutz... Hey! Every thingy except for teh first one started with LMGT. Neato. :) LMGT runs off to get DONUTZ!!!!!!! Brook Transmission Brook is still in the Nachos base, tied up to a wall and the saw thingy is still coming down. Brook: Why did the party ditch me? Shy Guy: Because everybody in these stories are dumb. Brook: Oh. Chapter 1: Rod "Torque" Redline Last time, on Chill's Spy Adventure, Chill was doing nothing. Then Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell crashed into his igloo, and now our abnormal party-hat wearing penguin is on a spy quest. Also, Lightning McQueen and Annoying Orange made cameo appearances for no reason. Now, the trio is on their way to find another spy, Rod "Torque" Redline. SHOOM SHOOM SHOOM Chill: To the Ski Village!! The trio is already there. Some Guy On The Street makes his return, and it becomes revealed that HE owns the car crusher that destroyed Lightning McQueen. Rod Torque Redline: ARGH! First I get destroyed in the movie, and now a Not So EPF Story! I QUIT! I NEVER GET ANY GO- Rod gets crushed in the thingy. Finn McMissile: Well THAT was useless. Some Guy On The Street: I'm working for P- I mean the mystery villain! MWAHAHA! Some Guy On The Street (New Name: Street Guy) runs off. Somebody spits offscreen. Chill: EWWWWWWWW! Somebody just spit! Leland Turbo: Don't worry chaps! There's always me! Leland Turbo forcefully joins the party. Everyone except Leland: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The Party runs away. Leland Turbo quickly drives after them. Acer: MWAAHAAAHHAAAHKACKAHACKA THE LION SLEEPZ TONIGHT! Grem stares at Acer with a look in his eyes that just shouts out "Shaddup". :) Meanwhile, at the Beach, some car thingy is driving in circles. Francesco Bernoulli: WHAT IS HAPPENING??????????????? Shy Guy: A new running gag ^_^ A lion jumps off the Lighthouse. Acer drives out. Lion: RAWR! Acer: THE LION SLEEPZ TONAAAAAAAAAAAYAYAYYAYIGHT!!!! Lion falls asleep. Boss: Acer Acer: TEH LION WAKEZ UP TODAAAAYAAYAAYAY! Finn: He's a strange one alright. Chill: Are you kidding? He's a NUT! Leland Turbo: I've got it! Leland Turbo smashes into Acer. He uses Lion as a shield. Lion explodes. Acer: NOOOOOOOOOOO! :( Acer breaks down into tears. And it leaks out his engine too. That's kind of weird. Finn shoots him with a MISSILE! Acer explodes into bits. Shy Guy: The first chapter and 4 games have already ended. :O LMGT Transmission Last time, on Quest 4 Donutz, LMGT had no donuts!!! OH NOES! So he went to find them. Not much happened. LMGT: I NEED MAH DONUTS! Woody runs out of the Pizza Parlor. He is holding a donut. Woody: DONUTS YAAAAAAA- Woody gets smacked with a well-thrown TNT stick thrown by LMGT. He grabs the donut and runs as Woody explodes high into the air. Woody: BLARGLEERSRSOGTHORUHGOSHGOSURHGL BLAGIDAGAGAAGAGG! END TRANSMISSION! Woody begins to fall over LMGT's igloo... BUM BUM BUM! Brook Transmission Last time, on Brook Never Saw That Coming, Brook got ditched, tied up on the wall, by the many dumb characters in the Nachos base, as a saw was heading for her. Brook: Help meh! Shy Guy is too busy eating pretzels. Brook: AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!! Shy Guy: Not now... Omnomnom. Brook's hat begins to get chopped in half. Orange comes in. Brook: NOOOO! NOT THE ANNOYING ORANGE! Orange: Yeah! Hey! I got a joke for you! What did the Orange say to the other Orange? Brook: What... Orange: Orange you glad I ran into you? NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Brook: Get me out of here... Chapter 2: Cute Mario Bros vs. SuperMarioLogan! Chill: That title makes no sense whatsoever. Chill, Finn, Holley and Leland get sucked into an alternate dimension. The dimension... OF AWESOME MARIO YOUTUBERS! On one side is CMB Mario, Luigi, Jack, and Bowser. On the other side is SML Mario, Shrek, Woody, Tony, Mr. Pig and Black Yoshi. Holley: What the cookies? Johnny: My line! Johnny leaves. SML Mario: Now we fight to see who is better! SuperMarioLogan or Cute Mario Bros! >:) CMB Mario: Duh. It's obviously us. Tony: MARIO! SML Mario: What? Tony: MARIO LOOK! SML Mario: WHAT? Tony: LADYBUG! SML Mario: :| CMB Bowser burns SML Mario. SML Mario: Tony this is all your fault! >:( Shrek: Oooooh Donkey I had too much cheesecake! Shrek turns CMB Jack into a box of cheesecake. Shrek: SARA-LEE CHEESECAKE!!!!!!!!!! Shrek eats the cheesecake. CMB Jack turns to normal and slaps him. Mr. Pig: Animal crackers, in my soup! Soup soup soup! Finn: Get us out of here!!! CMB Mario and SML Mario sign a peace treaty because I'm lazy. The Party (and Leland too, waaaa) go back to the Beach. Leland: I say, the author made a definitely non-needed crying sound. Shy Guy: The name is Shy Guy. AND IT WAS NOT UNNEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leland: So? Shy Guy: Because... *flame appears around Shy Guy* I CAN DESTROY YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shy Guy summons Tiki Tong. Tiki Tong: BWAAHAHHA! Leland: Bring it on, wood boy! I'm not afraid of you! Finn: GAAAAAAAH!!! Boss: Tiki Tong Shy Guy: BTW Chill57181 told me to do it because he recently became obsessed with Donkey Kong Country. Probably because the Jungle song is in Mario Super Sluggers. >_< Shy Guy nearly dodges getting struck by lightning. Chill57181: Do NOT reveal my secret! >:( ...YAY! TIKI TONG!!!!!! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE DONKEY KONG COUNTRY GAMES!!!!!!!! Tiki Tong: TIKI TIME! The instrument tikis come and do the thingy. Chill: ... Finn: ... Holley: ... Leland: MMM! CHEESECAKE! Chill, Finn and Holley stare as Leland rambles about cheesecake. All the tikis fail to do anything. Tiki Tong: O_O OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEZZZ! Grem: Dude. Use the thing. Tiki Tong presses a giant rainbow button labeled "do not press". Random explosions happen. Grem: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!! 9000!!!!!!!! Shrek: CHEEZCAAAAAAAKE!!! Tiki Tong: Go away. Grem: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!! 9000!!!!!!!! Shrek leaves. Leland: CHEESCAKE! Leland is doing donuts. Tiki Tong smashes him with his giant hand. Finn: Thanks. Finn then blasts Tiki Tong with a missile. He explodes and Grem leaves. LMGT Transmission Last time, on Quest 4 Donutz, LMGT stole a donut from Woody and blew him up. Now, he's falling over LMGT's igloo. LMGT: This donut is awesome! BOOY- Woody crashes through the ceiling. Woody: You stole my donut!!!! LMGT: !!!!!!! Woody destroys LMGT. OR DOES HE? BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!!!! Brook Transmission Last time, on Brook Never Saw That Coming, she was still stuck in the Nacho base, and the Annoying Orange decided to come in. Oh great. Orange: Hey! Hey Brook hey! Brook has earplugs on. Also, her hat is sawed in half on the ground. Brook: I suppose I get tortured for the rest of the story, huh? HUH? HUH??? Shy Guy has his head in a bag of pretzels. Chapter 3: Stuff Happens Chill: We don't have to deal with Leland now! W00t! Holley: I just hope he doesn't come back somehow. Sometime in the future... (aka a secret story coming this October) Ben walks in. But he is different. How? He has Lightning McQueen and Rod Torque Redline tied to his feet, and is using Leland Turbo as his arm. Back to the present... Finn: That will never happen! Everyone laughs (and shivers) at the thought. Chill does the weird hat dance for no reason. Finn: Weird hat dance ^_^ Leland: Hello everybody! Finn: GAHHHHHHH! Finn shoots Leland with a missile, but it goes through him. Holley: What is it Finn? Finn: IT'S LEL- Oh wait, it was just a mirage. Chill: >_< A piece of paper falls off the Lighthouse. Chill: A piece of paper fell off the Lighthouse! Shy Guy: I don't need a copycat. (rolls eyes) Chill reads it. Stuff to hide: *Cement Sneakers *Super Sneakers *My donuts *Gem Pop Thing Signed, X Chill: IT'S JOLENE! Jolene: Nuh-uh. It's someone else. Holley: These storys are weird. Goombario: Grammat- Chill nearly ends Goombario's game. He escapes, though. Everyone leaves to the Forest. A hologram of a giant apple appears out of the trees. It turns into York. York: How did I do that...? HEY! SPYZ! York joins the party without asking. Chill: Hi York. Grem pops out of nowhere. Grem: HAAHHAAHACKOOO! Boss: Grem Grem: I will defeat you! Chill pulls the Gem Pop Thing out of his pocket. Grem: O_O I'm gonna get canned for not hiding that thing. York: Hey Chill! What does the GPT say about his power level? Chill: ....IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! York: WHAT 9000? Francis: Nerr herr herr! Popular internet memes! Hi-technicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Chill scans Francis with the GPT. Chill: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!! Chill looks on the bottom. Chill: Wait. THE RESULT IS ALWAYS OVER 9000? I've been cheated! Finn takes the GPT and eats it. Chill: Heh heh. SUPER FIST OF THE RANDOMNESS ATTACK LIBRARY: PIZZA PIE! Super Mario: Pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie pizza pie! Grem explodes from the randomness. Finn: That was weird. LMGT Transmission Last time, on Quest 4 Donuts, LMGT's game was ended by Woody. BUT THAT'S WHAT HE THOUGHT!! Woody: Bwahahaha! LMGT: Yo dood! Woody: NOOOOOOO! LMGT: Wahaha! Yooz will looz! LMGT beats up Woody. Brook Transmission Last time, on Brook Never Saw That Coming, she was still there. All while being under the annoying gaze of Orange. Brook: Either get sawed or annoyed... Orange: Hey! Hey Brook! Brook Hey! ...SAW! Brook escapes just in time and leaves. Orange: Hey! ...Wait for me! Chapter 4: Faceoff in the Street Last time, on Chill's Spy Adventure, Chill and friends beat up Grem! HURRAY! Woody flies right over the party. He crashes into a random building. Finn: Why is there a street here? And why is this story so short? Finn gets crushed by the Fourth Wall. Fourth Wall: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA! Fourth Wall leaves and Finn springs up. Shy Guy: Don't worry - we'll make an episode of The Three Penguin Stooges, then begin production on the next story, which you are in. :) Finn: Oh. The Party follows the street and they meet up with Street Guy at the end! Street Guy: Bwahaha! I am Street Guy, one of X's bad guys! Jolene: Stop giving me a bad name! GRRR!!! Boss: Street Guy Street Guy: You'll never defeat me! Finn simply runs into him, combined with a party hat poke from Chill, and he is defeated. Chill: OK, this story is getting cheeeeeeeeeeap. The Party heads off to Rockhopper Island, where X's hideout is. LMGT Transmission Last time, on Quest 4 Donuts, LMGT beat up Woody. LMGT: I'm bored... Hey! There is a car heading for Rockhopper Island! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!! LMGT rockets across the ocean and gets to Rockhopper Island first. Brook Transmission Last time, on Brook Never Saw That Coming, Brook escaped and left Orange in the dust. Brook: Hey look! LMGT is on that island! Even though it's really far away! How do I see him? Click on the screen if you know how I WAIT WHAT? Brook goes to Rockhopper Island - swimming. Chapter 5: The Island Showdown (DEH DEH DEH) Chill and friends get off Finn McMissile (in hydrofoil form) and see LMGT. LMGT: YO DOOD! A wave tosses Brook onto Rockhopper Island. Brook: Ow. Lemons Inc. appears out of nowhere. LMGT: INSIDE!!1 Everybody runs inside. They finally get to see the villain... Professor Z! Professor Z: So you beat my minions... Tiki Tong: I survived! Chill: Go away. Tiki Tong: Sorry... Final Epic Awesome Boss WAHOO: Professor Z! Chill: OMG Shadow Queen music? LMGT: Dood....That means a hard boss. :O Chill attempts to Party Hat Poke Professor Z. Nothing happens. Finn shoots him with a missile. Finn: O___________________O HE'S INVINCIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 Professor Z: HAHAHA! LMGT: No you aren't! Donuts of the world, unite! OVER 9000 donuts appear. They proceed to attack Professor Z. The final donut does damage to him. Professor Z: NO! I'm un-invincible! This is not fair! Holley jumps on him somehow. LMGT: DOOD! Small car! LMGT smashes a donut into Professor Z. Brook: MALL ATTACK! Brookelas Mall falls onto Professor Z. Professor Z: Owww... Lucas9147 superstar mall proceeds to fall on him as well. Professor Z: NOOOOOO! Professor Z explodes. Professor Z: BUT I'LL BE BACK! Finn: We beat the final boss! That means... Chill: IT'S TIME FOR THE HOT DOG DANCE! Epilogue The door to Chill's igloo swings open. Chill, Mario, Johnny, LMGT, Penquino and Awesome walk in doing odd dances. The Hot Dog song starts. Chill: This is creepy... We're doing Mickey Mouse Clubhouse... O_O Mario: IKR? And the author doesn't even watch it. Shy Guy: I do! Mario: I mean the other one. Chill57181: Yeah, me. *Hot dog! Chill: :| *Hot dog! Hot dog! *Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! *Now we got deer it's time for cheers- Bambi falls out of the sky and dances with them. *-Hot dog hot dog the problem's solved! Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! *Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! It's a brand new day whatcha waiting for? Get up stretch out stomp on the floor! Chill and friends start leaving. *Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! Hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog! We're splitting the scene we're full of pie, so BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! Chill's Igloo explodes. Chill: I'm OK! LMGT: Hey! I found a donut! THE END